Snowflake
by Daughter of Kyne
Summary: Today was supposed to be a normal, perfect day. A day where nothing changed. Yet the biggest life-changing thing happened today. And it all started with a little, white stick. [Axel x Elsa. Oneshot. Written for Is Og Ild. A oneshot set in the Radiant University Universe.]


_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and characters do not belong to me in the slightest. This is an Alternate Universe slice of life modern story, taking place in the "So Far Gone" Universe and is a oneshot featuring the crackiest ship to ever ship - Axel x Elsa! Now all you AxEl fans are gonna love this! Written for_ _ **Is Og Ild**_ _, whom is the greatest big sis I could've asked for. Love you!_

* * *

 _ **Snowflake**_

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Then again, in a life like hers, what was normalcy anyway? Apparently, normalcy was overrated. Even for the life of an heiress. Normalcy had kissed her sweet hind end goodbye three and a half years ago, on a late September night. That had been the night she had gone to _Mickey's_ with her sister, expecting a simple night of studying while her sister became intoxicated, flirt and flounced herself about, and then they would go home to sleep for the next day of classes that would follow.

Instead, everything had changed that night. That was the night she had nearly been sexually assaulted, simply 'cause Anna left with a friend in her drunken state while Elsa had gone to relieve herself in the bathroom. That was the night Axel Sinclair had saved her life. They had started out with their strange, quirky relationship with subtle flirtations. He was the opposite of her. A wildcard in her carefully planned life.

Well, Axel and the unexpected seemed to go hand-in-hand it seemed. They had been dating for a solid three years now, after six long months of Elsa unsure how to handle her attraction and feelings for the redhead adonis. Eventually, he melted down the icy barriers she had placed around herself, thawing her frozen heart with one simple little thing. A singular thing that was as simplistic as it was the most complex thing in the entire universe.

Love.

Today was supposed to be a normal day. Today, she was to get up like she did every morning, preciously at 6:30 a.m., rouse Anna from her slumber preciously at 6:45, then again at 7:00 while snagging a cup of peppermint coffee in the fifteen minute interval, and the two of them be out the door at preciously 7:30 where Elsa would drop her off at the campus and she would head to _Selphie's_ to have her usual breakfast date with Axel, before the two would begin their daily routines of work. At 2:30 Elsa would pick Axel up, and they would go grab lunch for an hour, before returning back to work. Then, at 5:00 on the dot, the work day would end. They would either have dinner together, or go to a prior engagement, possibly even get dragged along on some wild adventure of Anna's. It was always the same.

Elsa liked consistency. She liked schedules. She liked everything staying normal.

Then again, normalcy didn't truly exist in Elsa Aevar's world, now did it?

Today was _not_ a normal day.

Yes, it was 6:30 a.m. Only, Elsa had not been sleeping cozily in her canopy bed, dreaming of happy little snowmen who liked warm hugs and of silver bells jiggling delightfully. She had been awake, staring at the same four walls while she prayed to the great porcelain god, using the soft bathmat on the floor as a mattress and a rolled up terry-cloth towel as a pillow whenever her stomach would allow her some rest, though it had been brief. She felt like the little snowflakes embroidered on the hem of her shower curtain were mocking her, twisting into grotesque little snow-creatures who survived on her misery. Evil little bastards. She hoped that Axel set them on fire and -

Once more, an offering to the porcelain god - er, wastebasket. She was not able to truly give the offering to the porcelain god at this moment, since she was currently seated upon the porcelain throne. An empty box lay on the sink beside her, the instructions laying beside it. They had been read at least a dozen times. With some awkward maneuvering, she had managed to do what had been needed.

Now, she was counting down the seconds. The moment the clock hit zero, she reacted. She slowly opened one eye, then the other, before she took a moment to admire the ceiling before finally having the courage to look down.

There it was.

The little pink plus sign from hell.

Frigid blue eyes were locked intensely on it, as if her will alone could change the result. Sadly, no matter how long she stared at the peestick in hand, the results remained the same.

Positive. Not negative. No sense of relief. It wasn't a dud. It was practically a neon pink beacon scorched in flames, with sirens and screeching howler monkeys and -

"Elsa?"

Her left eye twitched suddenly, her fingers trembling as she held the horrifying plastic object between her fingers. Even with the rhythmic knocking that sounded a lot like Metallica's rift of _One_ , nothing could bring Elsa out of her state of paralyzation.

Well. Except for one thing.

She nearly dropped the bane of her existence as she felt another wave hit her, quickly snatching the wastebasket and once again releasing the contents of her stomach. Once finished, she brushed the stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face back over her ear, before finally getting to her shaky feet. The knocking had turned into an all-out drum fest. One that was currently pissing her the hell off. She shoved the offensive stick of urination into the front pocket of her windbreaker before wrenching open the door.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Hi, my frosty little ice queen! I brought you breakfast!"

Ohhhh how she wanted to claw the smile off his handsome face. However, seeing him standing there, holding a brown paperbag which could only be filled with chocolate chip waffles from _Selphie's_ and a peppermint latte from the coffee shop down by the University, anger was quickly forgotten at how _thoughtful_ he had been.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa inquired, still gripping the bathroom door.

"Little bopeep texted me sayin' you were sick all night. So, I came over as soon as she was up to let me in...well, technically, I slept in your hallway most of the night. Got this major kink in my neck, but it's all good." He winked. "Anything for you~! So, I brought you some feel better food. And coffee. Joe always gets most folks outta their deathbed."

"Axel, that was really thoughtful of you, but -"

Oh man. The smell of chocolate was _not_ the best thing right now.

"-you need to leave!"

She slammed the door, turning and barely making it to the toilet. She was much too busy heaving to notice the door had not closed all of the way, with a particular redhead sneaking his way into the bathroom and perching himself on the edge of the bathtub. Once Elsa had finished, she pressed her forehead to the cold seat of the toilet. It was all she could do not to pass out from exhaustion at this rate.

"Did you catch a cold?"

She jumped, whirling so fast that her braid actually slapped Axel across the face. He was knocked back from the force of it, suddenly looking similar to a t-rex stuck in a very small tar-pit as he flailed his legs and arms, trying to get up. He groped along the sides of the tub, only to accidentally knock down several bottles of bubble bath, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and finally the loofa, which had plopped delightfully on his nose, resembling that of a clown's nose. Elsa peered over the edge, clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. A few choice and colorful swear words left the Turk's mouth, before Axel heaved himself up on his elbows. Like a true gentleman would when it came to a lady's bath products, Axel did not throw them disdainfully away from himself. He plucked them each, one by one, and placed them carefully back in their respective places before sitting up. He rose a small brow at the blond, who was still snickering at his dino-impression.

"Your braid is a weapon, woman."

"I can see that," Elsa sobered, though she was still giggling. "Your cheek tells a nice story."

"Yeah, bruised and battered by hair. I swear, you and that Rapunzel chick have the world's strongest hair. I'm surprised hers hasn't come to life and strangled Gene yet."

Elsa shook her head, before she clutched at the hem of her windbreaker, now sitting with her legs tucked underneath her on the bathmat. Axel ruffled his slicked-back spikes, blinking at her sudden silence. He was expecting a few more witty comebacks, ones that resulted in his pride to be poked at - oh, who are we kidding here? More like mangled by a small snow hare. Still, the point was, Elsa was acting off.

Truthfully, Axel should've been the one to act off. He had been anxiously camping out in the hallway of her apartment building all night. He had wanted today to be special. It was March 17th. That's right. It was the big 3. Something he had never accomplished before. He wanted today to be perfect, especially for Elsa.

Instead, he had gotten a hard-to-decipher text that mainly consisted of emojis from his girlfriend's sporadic sister. After several minutes and pleas to his niece, Kairi, to decipher the message, he had realized that Elsa had been ill all night. Which shot his plans for the day to hell and back, then dropped them from an airplane, and finally submerged them into liquid nitrogen and -

Wait. Losing track.

ANYWAY, the whole point of it was, Axel was the one who should've been losing his cool! Well, heat. Cool was Elsa's thing. He was the spicy, h-a-w-t mofo who basked in the holiness of the sun that spawned him as if he was Lucifer's child and -

Again. Losing track.

Damn nerves.

Axel chewed on his cheek, before he awkwardly shifted about. Truthfully, he didn't want to be doing this while in a cramped bathroom that did not smell like roses. Whoever said that a woman's body functions resembled the scent of flowers clearly had done too much cocaine. Seriously. That shit was a big ass lie and -

Right. Losing track. Got it.

"Hey, you should try and lie down. Up and at 'em, little bit."

With little-to-no effort, Axel hooked his arms under Elsa's arms and helped pull her to her feet. She didn't fight him like the norm, something that really was worrying the redhead. Elsa was really off today. It was starting to scare him. He wondered if he should take her to the hospital, but he wasn't sure if Elsa would go. She had a phobia of doctors. Hospitals creeped her out to no end. Something about having to take their butler, Olaf, to one once and the experience had been horrible.

He managed to get Elsa down the hall and to her room, helping the ragdoll that had taken place of the love of his life onto her bed. She looked miserable, with dark circles under her eyes, and she had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. It was strange though. This didn't really seem like a cold. Maybe a stomach bug?

"Elsa, do you have a cold?" Axel asked again.

"I don't get colds," she mumbled, looking annoyed as she groped along her bed until she found it - her beloved snowman plush, which she had affectionately named Marshmallow when she was a kid. Apparently, it had been a Christmas present from Anna when they were kids. Even at now twenty-eight, Elsa still slept with the monstrosity and demanded it anytime she wasn't feeling well. Whether it was stress induced, her time of the month, or anxiety. Funnily enough, she hadn't really demanded it the passed couple of months.

"Hmm,"

He was looking around her room. He had been in here countless of times. Hell, he had rattled that headboard plenty of times over the past three years. It wasn't like this room was unfamiliar. He knew for a fact she had five pairs of shoes tucked under the very bed she sat upon, along with an old shoebox with trinkets from her parents, and of course she naturally had a scrapbook of old Aevar family photos in the desk and -

"Is that new eyeliner? Ooo, purple! I need to try this!"

Elsa snorted at that, watching as Axel fawned over the new eyeliner pencil on her vanity table. He was more obsessed with eyeliner than she was. Though at this current point and time, it was more the fact he was using said feminine product to beat around the bush when it came to his current task. Which connected to the little trinket rattling about in the box in the left pocket of his leather jacket, but it wasn't like he wasn't _completely_ aware of every little clink the metal band did against the box. Right?

Yeah. He was.

He had squandered away every cent he could to afford the ticket to his golden future. A size 4 little band of metal currently held his future captive in a death-hold. Yep. Oh that and a three lettered word that he wasn't 100% sure he was going to hear coming out of the blond's mouth.

"Axel… not that I don't love that you're in my present company… why are you here?"

He froze, nervously laughing as he dropped the eyeliner and glanced toward his unamused girlfriend. Elsa was rubbing at her temple, looking ready to kill him. Honestly, he was surprised she hadn't strangled him with his own intestines over the past three years.

"Aw, don't tell you you forgot. It's kind of obvious why I'm here, El!"

She frowned, her nose scrunching as she thought long and hard.

Ouch. Apparently she _had_ forgotten.

"This bites… you told me you had it memorized." He pouted, crossing his arms. He sighed and then wagged a finger at her. "Let me give you a hint. It's the middle of March, and we have freakin' snowflakes in the air, so it's a weird March, but there's a lot of _green_ today and pinching and…"

"Oh! It's St. Patrick's day!" Elsa blinked. "Um, that doesn't explain why you're here though, Axel. And, also, don't say you came here just to pinch me cause I'm not wearing green. Anna already tried last night and I nearly ruined her manicure."

He wanted to facepalm so badly right now.

"Elsa. Think. What significantly occurred on this date, oh, say, about 1,096 days ago?"

She frowned again, trudging through the exhaustion as her brain sought through the important dates in her brain.

"What happened on March 17th, 2017, woman?! Do I hafta spell it out for you?"

"You… asked me to be your girl - Oh… OH! It's our… oh wow… um… I'm _really_ sorry… I…" She was flustered now, her lightly freckled cheeks.

Axel sighed. Might as well roll with it.

"Talk about a heartbreaker. I always knew you'd be the death of me." For show, he clutched at his chest, collapsing on her wool rug and sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. "Dead. Done. RIP. He lies Axel Sinclair, September 13th, 1989 - March 17th, 2020. He was loved by his beloved lil' sis, Raindrop. Only her. Cause his girlfriend killed him."

"Stop it, you overdramatic baby. I'm ill! I have a legitimate excuse! Besides, you have forgotten tons of things, plenty of times!"

He sat up on his elbows, looking offended as he pressed a hand to his chest. "Egads, woman! How cruel! I would never!"

"You. Forgot. Anna's. Engagement. Party."

Speaking of engagements -

"That was technically Kristoff's fault. He told me the wrong date."

"He did not." Elsa sighed in exasperation. Her eyes then narrowed on him. "You still haven't told me why you're here, Axel."

Crap. Here he thought he was being all stealthy and a master manipulator.

Pfft. With Elsa? Yeah, right.

Oh ye-of-so-little-faith happened to be… right. Dammit. He just couldn't win, could he? Nope? Nope. No bone was thrown today.

Today.

Today was supposed to be perfect.

It was… not going that way at all.

"As if our anniversary isn't reason enough," the redhead muttered, pouting slightly as he once again laid on the floor. "Hey."

She glanced at him, rubbing her temple again. "Yes?"

"Come down here."

"No, thanks. I'm good."

She squeezed that creepy doll of hers again.

Sighing, Axel decided enough was enough. He was thirty-years-old, dammit. It was about time he started acting like it. He sat up, turning until he was sitting cross-legged and then shoved his hand into his pocket, his fingers twisting and turning the little box concealed within it. Elsa's hand, concealed by Marshmallow, was also in her pocket, twisting a certain piece of plastic.

She had, truthfully, been contemplating the best way to show him the passed hour he had been lounging about, being an adorable little nuisance. Still, she couldn't be angry at him, though _technically_ speaking he was the one who had done this to her. Despite all of the precautions she had taken, unlike her reckless sister.

She didn't understand how it had happened. That was the main mystery of it all. It was _her_. She had been careful with every little step. Checking her ovulation calendar and avoiding intimacy those days, taking her birth control on time, every single day, getting her check-ups, using protection…

There wasn't any way this could have happened!

It should've happened to Anna first! The girl was careless with her sex life as she was her regular life. Hell, Elsa had been through every pregnancy scare with her sister since the girl started being sexually active! So how in God's name was it that _she_ , the elder, responsible sister, was the one with the peestick of assholery being twisted between her fingertips?

It was a staring contest of sorts, breaking every few seconds as an awkward silence fell between the pair. Each time one or the other parted lips to speak, the other had just started to speak as well. It was five minutes of agony; of "No, you first" and "I insist," before the endless cycle began once again.

Finally, the less patient of the two broke, yanking their hand out of their pocket with eyes clenched shut.

"Elsa, will you mar -"

Axel was cut off by something hitting him square in the face. Wincing, he opening his eyes, seeing his girlfriend was now burrowing under her covers and becoming a lump. He blinked rapidly, fuming a bit, before his eyes looked down at what was now sitting in his lap.

"What the fuck?"

He lifted the strange little piece of plastic, turning it over and inspecting it. His eyes took it in, the seconds ticking like that of a time bomb before his eyes read the words "Pregnant" next to the little plus sign indicator, before they flickered once again to the pink plus sign in the little window of fate.

"I-I'm a Daddy?"

Elsa - or rather, _the lump_ \- squeaked.

Axel scrambled onto the bed, snagging the covers. He started a game of tug-of-war, winning after a few strained minutes, before he suddenly was able to pin Elsa to the bed. A wild grin of joy was on his face.

"We're going to have a baby, El!"

"But...but…"

Her lower lip was quivering.

Axel cleared his throat. "So, I take it this means yes?" He wiggled the pregnancy test.

"What?" She demanded, thoroughly confused in her emotional state.

Axel sighed, opening the box and pulling out what could only be an engagement ring. The band was a white-silver, with a small snowflake made out of small diamonds, set around a larger diamond. Elsa blinked, floored by the sight of it, before Axel simply lifted her hand and plucked it on her ring finger.

"You're marrying me, simple as that."

"Wha-?"

Axel hugged her, careful not to crush her as he nuzzled her neck and then planted a gentle kiss to her lips. Elsa blinked, still caught in a stupor that didn't seem like it was going to leave anytime soon. She sat up slowly by her elbows as Axel kissed down her chest, all the way to her stomach. He rubbed at it adoringly, smiling.

"Your nickname is Snowflake until Daddy gets to meet you. I'm going to love and protect you, just as much as I love your Mommy. We're going to be one happy little family. It's all I could ever hope and dream for... Elsa and you, Snowflake~!"

In spite of it all, Elsa felt her lips twitch into a small smile.

They always say that a woman becomes a mother when she discovers she's pregnant, and a man becomes a father when he sees his child for the first time.

In this case, Elsa was pretty sure it was reserved.

She couldn't believe she was a mother until she would hold the child growing in her belly in her arms.

That was just how she was.

Even with "Snowflake" on the way.

* * *

 _A/N: Ah, that felt so good to be able to get that idea out of my head. Honestly, it was really fun writing a 3rd person perspective oneshot for the SFG universe, especially for my favorite side-couple, AxEl! 3 I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you_ _ **Is Og Ild**_ _! WHO ALSO MADE THE AXEL X ELSA COVER IMAGE FOR THIS FANFIC AND HER STORIES! GO READ THEM! THEY ARE CUTE! Please review and and let me know what you all thought!_

 _-Arisa_


End file.
